


Silence By The Fire

by MyGenderIsMalt37



Series: Silence (What A Beautiful Sound) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...UNLESS, Campfires, Fluff, Gen, Silence, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGenderIsMalt37/pseuds/MyGenderIsMalt37
Summary: The first part of the Silence series. All are interconnected but can be read separately.Tommy liked the silence, especially when it came accompanied by his favorite person.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Silence (What A Beautiful Sound) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Silence By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sound and dialogue are overrated

Tommy waved goodnight to Fundy who was finally heading to his tent.

All of the remaining L’manburgians sat quietly around the campfire in front of them. Niki slept soundly against Wilbur who smiled softly.

Eret yawned and slowly rose from their seat, walking dead on their feet towards the tents.

Tubbo stretched next to him as Tommy tapped his friend on the shoulder.

Tubbo looked at his questioningly until he pointed towards the two across from them.

Wilbur was leaning his head on Niki’s and seemed to be sleeping right along with her.

Tommy made a gagging motion and Tubbo chuckled quietly, rolling his eyes and punching his arm playfully.

They sat there for a bit just enjoying the comfortable silence before Tubbo stood and let out a small yawn.

Tommy looked up towards him and stood as well, smiling at his best friend. Tubbo grabbed a folded blanket and draped it onto the two sleepy campers.

They then made their way towards their shared tent and said their goodnights.

Tubbo was out like a light but Tommy laid awake for a bit, smiling to himself while listening to the silence.

Slowly but surely the boy succumbed to his sleep, feeling at peace at the sounds of nothingness.

Tommy decided that he liked silence.

~•~•~•~

Far into the future, a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiles softly as he listens to the sweet sound of eternal silence.

All while a little brunette wails in eternal pain as he clutches a now forever broken compass.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
